New Things
by Dina Sana
Summary: It started with her bentou box. [ Kuroo x OC ]
1. Chapter 1

**New Things**

 **Summary**

Hibiki Sato experiences new things.

 **Disclaimer**

Haikyuu Belongs To Haruichi Furudate.

.

.

.

-:-

.

.

.

Hibiki Sato relished the feeling of the beautiful morning, as the crisp air breeze against her supple skin, tingling with a refreshing coolness. The sun peeked out, shining world with vibrant rays signaled new promising beginnings.

Hibiki shuffled along the pathway to school. Her feet having a habit of dragging the sole of her shoes against the thick concrete floor, leaving sounds of scraping and in due time the heels of her shoes left in ruins because of the constant habit.

She reminded herself to abandon the habit, but the thought was left in the air somewhere when her mind was occupied with more important matters.

She pulled her messenger bag up further onto her shoulder and continued her walk as she appreciates the everyday scenery that greeted her in morning. In the direction of the school where she walked the sun greeted her as usual. While still in April, approaching may, the cherry blossom lulled around. The small petals cascading down onto the street leaving a sense of pink and white tranquility. Hibiki smiled, appreciating the scene before she took out her phone and snapped a few pictures before continuing her way.

A soft 'meow' broke her out of her walk and Hibiki amethyst eyes looked down and saw two cats trailing itself beside her, rubbing their furs again her ankle length socks. Hibiki smiled and crouched down to pet the two felines.

"Hello Shiro and Atsu," she murmured as the two cats purred contently receiving the attention they had been wanting.

She saw Atsu moved away towards her pocket and sniffed the area before pawing it with need. She smirked lightly.

She reached into her pocket and took out a small wrapped food she had for them. She watched them eat their breakfast contently.

She smiled again as they rubbed themselves again her as a goodbye gesture before scampering off, leaving her to continue forward. She reached the gates of her school before dread slowly filtered into her system, the good feeling before dissipating into thin air. The gates now looked threatening, almost mocking her to continue forward.

For Hibiki, the school didn't necessarily treat her well. She wasn't bullied, maybe not physically but verbally. The student body, mainly the third years tended to avoid her, for reasons unknown even to her. She lead a fairly normal life in junior high, albeit she was a loner during those times, but she argued that it shouldn't have warranted her any attention when she entered high school year.

Now her third year in high school she was continued the talk of the subject. She didn't know how, but she was labeled the one of the most person to avoid at school. People rumored behind her back, actually scratch that right in front of her like she didn't exist. They gossiped how she was rude, think highly of herself, and that she was someone to good to pay them any mind, all those nonsensical rumors.

Hibiki as much as she would like to do something about it did nothing. She was too afraid to speak out to correct them and make friends to show them they were incorrect in their portrayal of her, but she couldn't. She was not a people person in the slightly, having been raised in an isolated environment social interactions were not her forte at all.

She convinced herself to just endure it. It was her last year in high school, one more year of the rumors wouldn't hurt her.

She took a deep breath before she entered the school gates. She continued on her usually the everyday route that allowed her to avoid the mass of student but allowing her to get to her classroom on time.

She entered the classroom with dread filling her once more, however looking at where her seat was located relief swayed her. She was top of her class and school meant everything to her. She sat in the front seat next to the window, right near the teachers desk. She wasn't bothered as much when she was in this seat she had concluded and thanked the teacher for putting her there.

.

.

{ Hibiki Sato }

.

.

Lunch approach quickly much to my delight. I walked out of the seat, carrying my bag along with me and walked towards one of the school rooftop.

The school rooftop was off limits, but the threat of punishment didn't sway my decision from hanging out there. It was the only place that allowed peace from peers scathing thoughts, the library only second to it.

I made my way onto the rooftop and sheltered myself near the far right of the door, my back facing it while I leaned against the concrete wall, and faced the metal railings. Across from me were the view of the school courtyard, the streets, and small shops past the school gates.

As I ate my lunch and observed the scenery, I couldn't help but think having a friend right now wouldn't be so bad.

I have been friendless the majority of the high school year, only those who were truly nice, only gave me small smile and greetings while passing by. Never enough to become friends with me.

The only person who never judged me and was fairly on good terms with was Kenma Kozume.

Kenma was a year below her, whom she got to meet in the library huddled in the far corner laying his game when she decided to retreat to the library.

He was a quiet, observant, and surprisingly the first to acknowledge her making. He made small but very minimal conversation. When she asked what he was doing he only made a face much to her amusement and said "hiding" with a light shudder racking his body. She had only giggled from and didn't question him further.

However, it wasn't a guarantee that I'd always find Kenma at the library when I decided to go there. It was always a 50/50 percent chance that he would. But when he was there he'd always be at the very spot at the end of the library.

I wouldn't necessarily consider Kenma a friend but more of an acquaintance that overall developed an understanding that both had a form of lingering camaraderie between each other, that had yet developed a stronger relationship.

I only sighed as I thought of his unique hair and continue eating my lunch at a minimal pace, and browse my phone absentmindedly, not paying attention to my surrounding when creak of the rooftop door opened, signaling somewhere was there.

I opened the can of soymilk I had at the drinking machine and drank the delicious liquid and content coursed through my body as I savored my favorite drink in the whole world.

I didn't pay attention to my surrounded, only indulging myself with the drink when shuffled of footsteps made its way towards me before a deep modulated voice broke me out of my reverie. The suddenness of the sound led me to accidentally scream in fright.

"Wow~ That looks pretty good."

"E-eh!" I gasped lightly before turning my head to look into beautiful hazel eyes, that held promise of mischievous with a catlike gleam in its depth.

"Do you mind if I have some?" he asked as he moved to the side of me crouching and looking at my food with interest and slight longing. When he shifted to my side I got a good look at him, the most prominent feature about him had to be the messy wave of black hair the stoop up in all direction. Then I looked at his face who held a questioning gaze about the questioned he asked.

I suddenly shook myself out of the observation and only nodded. He smiled at me and I looked at him in awe and fascination as he took a piece of my sushi and ate it contently. He let out a sigh that conveyed blissed before asking if he could have another, I only nodded dumbly, before a red hue made its way on my face.

A handsome guy was talking me, well he was only asking for food, but still! This was the only person who seems to willingly interact with me not counting Kenma or teachers.

He put the chopstick down and stared at my food mumbling a "this is good" and longing filled his eyes, the scene almost comically at the guy longing for more food.

I sighed a twitch of smile made its way I told him that he could have it. However, it only came out in small soft stutters that I wondered if he even knew what the heck I was saying ro heard for the matter.

He smiled at me once again, confirming that he did hear me and ate some more. I noticed when he did finish, he was being mindful and saved some for me.

After he finished there, he stayed there for a good minute. An awkward silence passed between us before he broke it with a question, I was hoping to avoid.

"Say…you're Hibiki Sato?" Kuroo asked his golden eyes holding my gaze. My form tense wondering what he was going on with this. I only nodded, my voice not finding any words to reply back and my gaze shifted away from him, wondering what ill intent he held.

I didn't hear him after that, all I heard was his ruffle of clothes and the shifts of his feet on the concrete floor before I felt a large hand on top of my head. It took me by surprise, quickly lifting my head to meet his eyes.

All he had was that smile he gave me and ruffled my already messy locks.

"Well I'll see you soon Sato-chan~" and with that, he left.

I stared at his retreating back with wide incredulous eyed. The wind brushed against my messy locks, my appearance bewildered at what happened. A blinked a couple times before a small smile made it way across my face.

That was nice.

.

.

.

-:-

.

.

.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I have a new fanfiction since I am back and obsessed with Haikyuu! I might keep this fic short maybe, I dunno!**

 **I actually had this for actually two years, and now have the confidence to upload I haha. I'm just putting this out there, for now, I have an extremely irregular update. So I've no idea if this will go somewhere, even though I have a few ideas. Cause there's major fanfiction I actually would like to write (hint: it's military zombie au lol ), but I dunno where I'm going with that too haha. I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter!**

 **I dunno I feel so dumb, when my schedule is getting busy. I start to upload my stuff, haha anyways.**

 **Thank you so much for this who read, reviews, followed and all that good stuff!**

 **Question of the Day: How did you get into Haikyuu?**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Things**

 **Summary**

Hibiki Sato experience new things.

 **Disclaimer**

Haikyuu Belongs to Haruichi Furudate

 _[ Cover Image Belongs to Dina Sana ]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The end of the school bell rang throughout the barren hallways, signaling the end of the school day. Nagano-sensei of Class 6, dismissed the class and bid his students farewell. The student bid him farewell out of respect and began gathering their material and out the door.

As Nagano-sensei left, immediately chatters filtered the air. Students rushed out to join their friends to walk home together, others to their club they committed to at the beginning of the school year.

Hibiki Sato had to stay behind because she was on cleaning duty. Since Hibiki did not commit to any clubs, she was assigned cleaning duty the majority of the time to compensate for her lack of club activity. Hibiki didn't necessarily mind the extra work, but she still thought it unfair for her to occupy the cleaning duty status almost every day. However, today she was glad she had cleaning duty with the class representative.

The last time she had cleaning duty with a classmate, they completely ditched her the whole week.

The class representative was more forgiving and didn't believe the rumor as much as the majority of the student body did. She believed it was because he held a leadership position, that he had to act according to his status. Anything naught, his position would be in jeopardy if he was found not treating everybody with the same respect.

Nevertheless, Hibiki was glad he did not really believe those rumors, or he just chooses not to speak of them in her presence.

The class representative, Hideo Ishihara, stood before her, his smile almost too bright. The spring breeze caresses his bright hair against the apex of his forehead adding to his exuberant charms. "Sato-san! Looks like we're on cleaning study today!" he stated pleasingly as he tried to converse with her.

Hibiki only nodded in reply and gave a slight smile, as her eyes shifted to not meet his gaze so a blush wouldn't consume her face.

Hideo titled his head at the peculiar girl. Yes, he had heard about the various rumors about Hibiki Sato. Even he had fell victim to the judgemental rumors about her. It wasn't until he had a class with her during their final year of high school when they seem to shift. All he now saw was a quiet girl, friendless, who remained to herself.

When he took the role as class representative, he made a vow he treat everybody with fairness, and that meant Hibiki Sato as well. His friends didn't agree so much, but he persisted and refrained his friend's peer pressures.

"Alrighty, you can take the whiteboard and I'll put the chairs away. After that well both mope the floor and windows together," he planned out accordingly to befit his position. "Sounds good?" he confirmed with the shy girl.

Hibiki nodded and replied this time, maybe persuading him she wasn't all that bad if she actually replied, and stuttered a soft "H-hai.." before moving forward to the chalkboard. Taking her position as chalkboard cleaner for now.

Hideo smiled before he went to his task.

The air was thick with the fresh smell of cleaning supplies, 45 minutes of cleaning duty, the classroom was all clean, at the desks neatly placed, the chairs neatly stacked. They place the cleaning supplied, black into the closet.

"It was good working with you Sato-san!" Hideo exclaimed as he waved her farewell from across the hall.

Hibiki briefly lifted her hand in reply before she saw his figure disappear down the hallway. Hibiki sighed before she trek back to her house.

While on her way to home, she couldn't help but ponder about the mysterious guy who paid her a visit during lunch that day. The guy seriously had ridiculous bed head hair and she almost giggled at the recurring image of his gravity-defying hair.

However, Hibiki steps halted. A small puddle at the edge of her feet and Hibiki looked down her head tilted to the size. She looked at her own reflection, incredulously blinking the same way bed head and farewelled her. Hibiki eyes widened comically before she realized he hair was no different! How could she not have noticed!

Staring heatedly at her reflection, her hair could almost rival bedheads! Her left bang completely covered her eyes almost, similarly to his, and her hair was as rowdy as his as well, the only difference was that Hibiki's wasn't spiked up all over the place. Her hair was wavier in tangles and few strands sticking out here or there.

Realizing her ridiculous hair she wondered how she did not notice how awful she looked. Maybe her lion's mane added to the nonsensical rumor there had about her.

Hibiki sighed letting a pout find her face and remind herself to do something about her own ridiculous mane, maybe she's put it in a bun or ponytail to help tame it.

Just up the front of her was an alleyway that Hibiki always passed by. Hibiki suddenly heard some shuffling of a footstep, as she got near she heard a whimper, and suddenly a scream out of nowhere.

Hibiki jolted out of fright, her body going frigid at the possibility of what was happening. She inches closer to the alleyway and looked inside to find two men ganging up on a female student. She noticed the Nekoma uniform.

"P-please leave me alone!" the girl shouted and the two inch closer as they leered perversely at her.

 **.**

 **.**

{ Hibiki Sato }

.

.

I whipped my back against the stone wall, the air reverting tense around and a cold breeze passed by. I clench my hand and unclench them to relieve the sudden tension and anxiety that course through me at that moment.

I realized that I had to do something. If I didn't I really was one of the lowest. Too coward to help a fellow student just because she was afraid.

I took a deep shuddering breath, before looking around to find something to at least help take one of the men down. I found a pipe laying around just a few feet away from me. I thank the kami they were on my side today. I grabbed the pipe, removing my backpack from my shoulder, and inch my way inside the ally way.

The men back were turn to me, an advantage I had to use carefully. The girl saw me her eyes widened, and started to struggle, but I put one finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quiet.

Unfotanly one of them noticed the unusual action, before turning around I swiftly went into action, swinging the pipe to his head which left him unconscious. I swung at the other guys but he reacted fast, and I only managed to strike his abdomen, leaving him doubling in pain.

I quickly reacted to my panicked stated, and stretched my arms out to grab the girl and pushed her forwarding signaling to run. I was about to follow however, the second guy manage to recover quickly and grabbed a fistful of my mangly hair, and yank me back, my neck snapping at the rough contact.

I yelped in pain, as I felt the cold hard concrete scraping against my cheek, as I was pinned down my the man. I closed my eyes at the possibility of what was going to happen, however instead of screaming suddenly for help, my mouth kept itself shut and the threat of whimpers at bay. His large hand gripped tightly around my neck, blocking my airway as I tried gasping for air.

"Ho? PLaying hero now are we?" the man leered with a disgusting sneer.

"I'll show you what happened when girls play hero," he snarled before he pulled back and landed a bruising punch against my cheek.

I doubled in pain, my head spinning, my eyes unfocused, and the pain in my cheek grew by the second. I breathe heavily and kicked my leg out, my heart throbbing harshly against my ribcage the adrenaline of fear coursing through my body.

"Tough one aren't you well how 'bou-," before he could even finish his sentence he slumps to the side, the side of his red a slow bump forming at top of his head.

"C-come on!" someone took my hand and we started running. It wasn't until a few moments later when the figure abruptly pushed me inside somewhere that I noticed who it was. It was the girl I managed to save.

We were both panting heavily from the adrenaline rush before she looked at me with a guilty look on her face when she caught sight of my appearance.

She led me to the couch before muffling out a "stay here real quick", disappearing into what I assumed was the bathroom and came out with a medical kit.

"I-I'm sorry for getting you into this!" she apologized, her body shaking as she tried to patch me up. I could tell she was shaken by what she experiences just a few minutes ago. What we both experienced. I would be too but at the moment my unflappable demeanor surprised even me too.

I tried to calm her down by reassuring her that I was fine. "I-It's fine,"

"H-how can you say that!," she replied in an angered tone, and I wondered if what I said was bad. "You have bruises on your face, Yo-you almost…." she trailed off "because of me.." in a small voice.

I bit my lips, my eyes slightly stinging "Look. Then what would've happened to you? You would've been kidnapped or worst raped," I harshly reminded her surprising myself once more.

She flinched at the truth, but her expression still remained guilty.

My expression softens at her "Hey," I eased. "Please don't stress about me okay? I choose to get involved, besides I could not leave you behind. I'm grateful you came back for me," I reassured her in a gentle tone.

She nodded and smiled looked at the brighter side of things, for now, both of us were out alive, because we helped each other.

"Aaah! Sorry please let me look at your injury. It's the least I can do!" she stumbled before getting to work. I looked at the redhead as she wrapped up my bruised arm and neck with skill. Unfortunatley she couldn't do much about my bruised cheeks, apologizing once more.

"By the way, my name's Ohara Yuka!" she introduced smiling brightly despite the current stress showing under her eyes.

"Sato Hibiki" I murmured, looking at her from the corner of my eyes as I saw her gasp. I knew she knew who I was from the constant rumors there was about me.

"I guess the rumors aren't true, you're so nice!" she smiled at me once more her eyes twinkling with admiration.

I smiled back and looked at her, my only eye peaking shyly at her, showing her that happy look on my face.

Wow. That was two people in one day. A new high record was made today.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Heyo! Two new characters introduce, hope you don't mind.**

 **A little warning guys I won't outright tell you in the chapter what "new things" Hibiki experiences because the title and name was an ass pull tbh, I'm sorry. But each chapter she will experience new things, hey hey!**

 **By the way, I made a mistake on Hibiki's looks on the previous chapter. Hibiki has green emerald eyes, not purple or whatever I put in the last chapter haah. While I was drawing her I decided to do green eyes. I'm still lowkey stuck with KNB and its multiple rainbows looks haha.**

 **Also! Cover image does belong to me. So please don't go using it without my permission and all that! That is a current picture of how Hibiki looks. Also, you can check out a better image of her at my tumblr: dinachuus-art (I mean if you look at my profile ya'll know I draw no surprise there) (Plus that's a current image of Hibiki *smirk smirk* okay i need to stop lowkey spoiling ). There are more drawings of Hibiki ( n' kuroo hehe) to come! I'm actually in the process of drawing that head ruffle scene. Get ready for it (*squeals*).**

 **Thank you so much to:**

 _jungkookies_

 _PhantomSeekerz255_

 _Savage Kill_

 **For reviewing! They mean so much!**

 **Thank you for those you review, read, liked, favorited and all that good stuff!**

 **Question of the Day: Do you like Bokuto Koutarou? (can't be friends if you don't) (haha i kiddin')**


End file.
